


Bearding The Brooding Lion

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [49]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's not handling Buffy's leaving him very well; Cordelia takes matters into her own hands to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearding The Brooding Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on March 24, 2001 and set after the episode "I Will Remember You". Written for Tink, a fellow Angel/Cordy lover. I really did love the idea of this pairing until it became reality.

Three days had passed since Angel had last emerged from his subterranean apartment, and Cordelia was finally allowing the worry to affect her. Shutting off her computer, she walked over to the front door and put up the 'closed' sign, then flipped the lock before turning to the elevator. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to beard the broody lion in his den.

Angel heard the sound of the elevator, but didn't acknowledge it. Slumped on the couch, he drew the bottle of whisky to his lips and took another slug. He wore only a pair of low-slung, black jogging pants, and was unshaven and bleary eyed. Except for the occasional trip to the fridge for more blood, he hadn't left the couch for three days and he was surrounded by empty bottles and blood bags.

Music to mope to was playing on repeat on the cd player, and the lights were dim.

Three days before Buffy had walked out of his life for good after two days of making love as humans. And he was the only one who remembered.

The elevator gate opened and Angel blinked blearily in that direction. Cordelia hesitantly stepped into the living room, wrinkling her nose at the smell of stale alcohol and blood.

"Angel? Are you okay?"

"G'way."

"Come on, Angel," she cajoled softly. "You're needed in the real world, you know. Brooding will get you nowhere." Getting no response, she took another deep breath and tried the tack she'd hoped to avoid. "Buffy's not worth it."

"Shut up," he snapped harshly, sitting up and draining the bottle. "And get out."

"No." Stiffening her spine, she took another step into the room. "This isn't what you're here on Earth for, Angel. You know that. This brooding and drinking will only make you feel worse."

"What do you know about it?" he yelled hoarsely. "I love her. LOVE her. She's my world and she fucking walked out of it."

Cordelia was momentarily shocked. She'd never heard Angel swear. But, determined to help him, she walked over to a rocker and sat down facing him. "You're not the only person to ever lose out on love, Angel."

He snorted and reached for another bottle, but she cut him off, ignoring his growl as she moved the bottle out of his reach.

"Give it back," he growled dangerously, his eyes flashing golden in the dim light.

A shiver of fear went through Cordelia, but she held her ground, shaking her head. "You've had enough. This place reeks. You reek."

"It won't kill me," he sneered.

"No, but who knows how many people are being killed that you're supposed to be helping."

That silenced him and he frowned, brooding again.

"Come on, Angel," she continued softly. "Go take a shower and I'll make you some coffee, and then we'll go see if we can find someone to help. It'll make you feel better."

"Nothing will make me feel better." The sorrow in his voice sent a pang through Cordelia's chest. He was hurting so badly, and he was her friend. Trying not to wrinkle her nose, she moved over to the couch and gently stroked his shoulder.

"I know you love her, Angel, but for now..."

"We have to be a part," he sighed sadly. "I know. It just...it hurts, Delia."

"I know that, too, and the only way to deal is to keep living. Or, in your case, unliving," she joked gently.

Angel sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face. "I feel like shit."

Sensing that she'd reached him, Cordelia joked, "Look like it, too."

As he gaped at her in surprise, she rose and headed for the kitchen. "Hit the shower. Coffee coming up."

Forcing down the need to brood some more, Angel pushed himself to his feet and staggered to the bathroom. He was still slightly drunk, his mind fuzzy, his mouth full of cotton balls, and still very, very heavy-hearted.

The coffee made, Cordelia fixed a cup just like her boss liked it--heavy on the sugar--and, hearing the shower running, carried it over to the bathroom. The door was open a crack and she knocked. Not getting an answer, she pushed open the door, calling out, "Here's your coffee."

Angel wasn't in the shower. He was leaning against the wall, nude, his hand wrapped around the biggest cock she'd ever seen.

As Cordelia realized she'd caught him masturbating, she turned bright red, slammed the mug down on the sink and bolted.

Groaning in embarrassment, Angel dropped his hand and looked through the open door, then looked at the shower, then back down at his sinking erection. Cursing, he stomped into the shower.

Muttering to herself, Cordelia picked up a bottle of tequila and poured a liberal dose into her coffee. Taking a sip, she poured the coffee down the sink and filled the cup with alcohol. Her cheeks burned, but the warmth flowing through her wasn't only from embarrassment.

It had been a long time since she'd had sex, and a tingle of desire was growing in her. Angel was...gorgeous. She'd never thought of him that way, well not since she'd first met him, before she knew he was a vampire, before he was madly in love with Buffy.

But, now he was alone and she was alone and...

Shaking her head at the direction her thoughts were going, Cordelia took another deep drink of tequila, coughing at the raw taste. She was deluding herself if she thought she and Angel would ever be more than friends.

She wasn't sure she even wanted that.

Angel was in love with Buffy, eternal love, faithful love. It didn't matter that Buffy was apparently banging half of Sunnydale U. Angel would be her devoted, lovesick puppy for all eternity.

But, man was he hung.

Groaning as the tingle burst into a small flame, Cordelia squirmed in her seat and decided she needed to meet a guy. A normal, human guy, to do normal, human things with, like screwing like rabbits.

Clean and a bit more sober, Angel wrapped a towel around himself and downed the coffee. His mind whirled and he wasn't sure how he was going to face Cordelia. Going still and quiet, he listened to the clink of china on the Formica table top, the scuffing of feet on the floor in the kitchen. Over the scents of stale air and booze, he smelled the coffee, her faded perfume and...

Arousal.

Feminine arousal.

Well...that wasn't a surprise, was it? He knew he was good looking. She had caught him at an intimate moment. She was a healthy female...

She was very pretty. Beautiful, actually. But, she'd always been just a friend--first of Buffy's, then of his--and that's how he saw her still. After all, he loved Buffy with every part of himself.

But, he couldn't have Buffy.

Angel shook his head, sending droplets of water spraying from his hair. "No," he muttered to himself. Cordelia was his friend. He'd never thought of her as anything else, never even seen her as a sexual creature.

When had he become a fucking monk?

He was horny--always horny. He couldn't be with his true love. She certainly wasn't being faithful to him. They'd both given each other permission to move on. He was tired of jacking off every night.

A beautiful, sensual creature was in the other room, and the smell of her growing arousal was driving him wild. Once upon a time he'd found it easy to seduce a woman. When had he become a bumbling idiot about it?

Stiffening his spine, Angel ran a hand over his damp hair and quickly brushed his teeth, then nodded in resolution.

If she said 'no', she said 'no'.

Determined, Angel stepped from the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

Hearing soft footsteps, Cordelia looked up, panicking, her face turning even redder, the alcohol going straight to her brain and making her dizzy. As Angel appeared, a towel riding low on his hips, she gasped softly and tightened her fingers on the handle of the mug. Angel entered the kitchen and stopped a few feet from her, an intense look in his eyes.

"I should go," Cordelia finally said, jumping to her feet.

"I don't want you to go," he replied softly.

"Huh?" She stared at him, baffled, trying to concentrate on his face and not his broad, pale, damp chest.

"I'm not sorry you saw that. I've been alone for a long time." Angel knew he had to put aside those few days with Buffy, as if they had never happened.

Cordelia flushed even more and caught her lower lip between her teeth. "Angel, we're friends, really good friends, but...Buffy, you know."

"She wants me to move on, to find someone new, just like she is. We can't be together, and it's too painful to be alone anymore." He took a step closer, his lips curving in a sensual smile. "I think you're tired of being alone, too."

Choking, Cordelia shook her head slowly. "I haven't thought about..I mean, it's been so long since I saw you as anything but a friend, I..."

As her voice died away, he took another step and brought his hands up to clutch her hot cheeks.

"You can leave if you want to, Delia. But, I'd like you to stay." His thumbs caressed her cheekbones, as he leaned down to kiss her.

His lips were cool, but not cold like she'd thought they would be, and they were smooth and soft. Hers parted beneath the gentle pressure, accepting the probing of his tongue. It brushed across her teeth, then slid inside to tangle with hers.

As the dizziness returned, Cordelia moaned and sank against him, her hands clutching at his biceps, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingers. The kiss was amazing. Heat flooded her and she felt herself dampening as her desire grew.

Pulling back from her lips, Angel trailed kisses over her face, as his hands tangled in her long hair. Finding her ear, he whispered, "Stay," then nipped along the lobe until she shuddered against him.

"Yes," she murmured, her legs going weak.

Angel scooped her easily into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. Setting her on her feet, he kissed her again, leaving her gasping and flushed with desire. He smiled down into her glazed eyes, then tugged her sweater over her head. Her breasts were barely encased in black satin, and he cupped the plump globes, leaning down and placing a kiss in the perspiration-dampened cleft.

"Angel," Cordelia murmured, her hands moving eagerly down his back to play around the edges of the towel. As his mouth left a trail of wet kisses across her chest, she reached behind herself and unzipped her skirt. It pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it and her shoes at the same time.

Their lips met again in a hungry kiss and they arched against each other.

Cordelia felt his cock butt against her stomach and she quivered in need. As Angel's hand slid down the back of her panties to caress her bottom, she moaned into his mouth and yanked the towel away. Her fingers closed around his shaft, and his growl of lust filled her ears.

"Oh, my..." He was big--long and thick, and her fingers didn't meet as she pumped him.

Burying his mouth in her throat, Angel thrust into her hand. His lips brushed over her carotid artery, then up to her ear. As he nipped the lobe, he guided them both to the bed.

They fell onto the mattress, Cordelia sprawled on top of Angel. Raising to her knees and straddling his hips, she quickly unhooked her bra and peeled it down her arms. Her breasts spilled into Angel's waiting hands, and he kneaded them, his thumbs teasing over her nipples.

Cordelia rocked against him, rubbing the wet silk crotch of her panties against his hard cock. She leaned forward, into this hands, and moaned helplessly as heat thundered through her tingling body.

In a quick move, Angel rolled them, moving between her legs and resting lightly on her squirming body. His lips brushed over hers, then his tongue plundered her mouth. One hand tugged at her panties, freeing one leg. Cordelia arched her knees, her hands massaging his shoulders, her tongue darting against his in an erotic dance.

Braced above her, Angel slipped one finger along her cleft, feeling her wet heat. As he pushed the digit inside her body, she pulled away from the kiss, huskily crying out. Her legs spasmed and clutched at his hips.

"Now," Cordelia demanded, unconsciously digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Angel replaced his finger with the slick tip of his cock. Lifting her hips to meet him, he pushed inside her.

As his girth stretched her, Cordelia flung her head back, her mouth falling open in a silent scream. Her inner muscles clenched wildly and she clutched him to her, her legs rising to cross over his back.

"Harder," she gasped out, as he rocked against her, thrusting shallowly.

"Don't want...to hurt...you," Angel gasped, staring lustily down into her glazed eyes.

"You won't," Cordelia growled, her hands pressing on his ass, pushing him deeper inside her, as she wriggled beneath him.

Angel's eyes nearly crossed as her wet, swollen flesh sucked him in. He pulled back and thrust harder, leaning forward so that his pubic bone rubbed her clit. At the next thrust, she arched to meet him, moaning loudly. Her inner muscles fluttered along his throbbing cock and he lost control, pounding into her at a wild pace.

She met each thrust, bucking against him, her clit pulsing, her body on fire with need. On the cusp of an orgasm, a thought spiked through the haze in her brain and she reached up to dig her fingers into his hair, yelling, "Wait."

Ignoring her, Angel pumped faster, until she pulled his hair harder. "What?" he growled, slowing his pace.

A panicked look was on Cordelia's face, fear in her eyes, and concern flooded him, replacing the exasperation. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, silently praying that he hadn't.

"The curse," she gasped out, "The curse."

Relief replaced the concern and he tried to smile reassuringly. "Not an issue."

"Huh?"

He was still moving inside her, and the gentle motions were keeping her on the edge of release, but her fear was still in control.

Angel kissed her softly. "It's not orgasm, Delia. It's..." He hesitated, not wanting to spoil the mood.

Realization hit her and Cordelia relaxed, returning his smile. "Ah, okay, just so long as you're not perfectly happy."

"I'm not. I mean..." He gave her a flustered look.

Cordelia released her death grip on his hair and leaned up to kiss him, panting, "It's okay. I wouldn't want you perfectly happy. That would be bad. But, making me scream in pleasure would make *me* just happy enough."

Angel couldn't help but chuckle, then he groaned as she bucked hard against him. "Faster?"

"And harder and *now*," she insisted through gritted teeth.

Complying, Angel thrust powerfully, and kissed her again, until she was breathless and whimpering into his mouth. Burying his face in her hair, he yelled as his orgasm crashed through him, and slammed against her eager body.

As she felt his seed fill her in cool spurts and hard thrusts, Cordelia wriggled and arched against him, her breasts pressing against his chest, her clit rubbing wildly on his pubis. Panting harshly, she reached her own climax, her body shuddering around his as he collapsed on her. A long drawn out moan was wrenched from her and she sagged into the damp bedding.

"Wow..."

Recovering slowly, Angel managed to cock one eyebrow at her, before sliding off her and onto his back. His body still trembled from the powerful release, and he closed his eyes, a slight smile on his face.

"'m not a Monk," he mumbled, pleased with himself.

Pushing herself up on one elbow, Cordelia smirked down at him. "I thought vampires could go all night."

One dark brown eye opened and the smile on his lips widened. Her gaze swept down his body, and he felt a stirring of lust in his groin.

"What about saving the innocents?"

"Oh, Doyle will call if anything comes up." Cordelia grinned. "I see something's coming up, here." Her fingers brushed the tip of his cock and Angel groaned. "Which is a good thing, because I'm young and horny and..."

Angel reached for her, yanking her across his body, as his mouth crushed hers, interrupting her

Neither minded.

End


End file.
